From Balefire to Peter to Neal: The Epic Tale
by ChuckSaysGrrr
Summary: My theory of Balefire's stop before the land with out magic. Post-The Queen is Dead, Pre-The Millers Daughter. Please Review I love feedback. T 'cuz i'm paraniod *Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Bae held tightly to his father's wrist and looked up in to his reluctant eyes while he tried to pull him in to the portal.

"Papa, please it's the only way we can be together!" Bae could feel his hand slipping and griped Rumpelstilskin's hand tighter.

"No Bae! I can't!"

"Papa, please!"

"I can't!"

"You coward! You promised! Don't break our deal!"

"I have to!"

"Papa!" Then Rumpelstilskin's hand was gone and all that Balefire could see was the swirling green of the magic bean's portal.

Then there was a jerk and the portal went from sickly green to a sea blue, and before Bae could really take note of this he was about 5 yards of the shore of a mid-sized tropical island in some sort of cove. After he looked around for a minute he noticed a vaguely familiar pirate flag above the headland and he hurriedly swam in to shore hoping to find some sort of animal trail to take him inland and, sure enough, after a minute or two of walking the jungle edge he found a well-worn trail that wound inland. After maybe fifteen minutes of walking he came to a clearing filled with a few large bushes. Then there were four boys crowding him crying "Another, another!" and jumping all around. They ushered him through an opening in the largest of the "bushes" he had noticed upon entering the clearing. One Bae had sat down they all started questioning him in rapid fire and he just sat there with a confused look on his face as he tried to take in all the boys as well as the odd shelter he was sitting in.

The boys were all fairly similar and dressed in furs. The oldest boy appeared to be maybe 10 and was a little shorter than Balefire and had a toddler's type face. The next boy was really chubby and his hat was constantly falling over his eyes. The third one was lanky and tall with platinum blonde hair and green eyes like Bae's. The final one was shortest and rather brawny but gave you the impression that you were looking up to him. The Bender that the boys were in was covered in furs on all walls and had hammocks, just some square-ish furs really, hanging everywhere. Also there were burlap bags that Bae assumed held food hanging from the ceiling.

One of the boys, the chubby one, noticed Bae's confused face.

"Hey Tootles maybe you should take him to the fairies." He said turning to the oldest one who nodded and grabbed Balefire's wrist and pulling him up.

"Fairies?" asked Bae "I thought this was the land _without _magic"

The older one, Tootles Bae mentally corrected, laughed "No, that's impossible. This," he said gesturing "is Neverland." Then he jerked on Bae's arm and began pulling him out of the bender.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" shouted Bae rubbing his shoulder.

Tootles lead Balefire through the clearing, in to another bender and then out the other side and then along a trail for about twenty minutes before they came to a tree that stood out from the jungle and was very like those from the enchanted forest. Tootles stepped forward and knocked gently on the tree then took a step back.

After a minute a familiar figure appeared before the two boys.

"Hello Tootles" said the Blue Fairy before she turned her attention on Balefire. Her expression changed and she turned back to Tootles. "Could you go gather some gooseberries for me Tootles?" asked the fairy sweetly and Tootles nodded and ran off.

She turned to Bae her expression much different than last time he had seen her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Reul Ghorm? Are you there? If you can help me, please make yourself known to me." Called Balefire hoping desperately that this would work.

And then there she was, a beautiful creature in a puffy blue dress.

"Can you help me?" asked Balefire warily

"I can help" she replied simply

"How do I know I can trust you?" he said trying not to go ahead before he was sure.

"Because there is good magic and dark magic, and I'm on the right side." She said smiling

"You're a fairy." Said Bae putting a word to what he was thinking.

"Oh." she said her smile fading "And you're not untouched by magic are you child? There's something dark in your life."

"My father." Balefire put forth reluctantly. "He is the Dark One."

"Oh. I can't make him the man he was before, but" she said pondering "I can send him some place where he won't be able to use his powers."

"Not a jail." Exclaimed Balefire "I want to be with him. Like it used to be." He trailed off

"Not a jail, young one, just a place without magic." She said trying to console him.

"But magic is everywhere…" said Bae a bit confused.

"In this world, yes. You see, what ails your father is specific to our realm. His powers do not belong here. You must go where you can escape this wretched curse." Explained the Blue Fairy

"Go?" asked Balefire "We have to leave?"

"Yes." Said the Blue Fairy "It is the only way. Can you do it? Can you leave everything here behind for the unknown?"

"If it means I get my father back, then yes." He said it with a conviction that made the Blue Fairy smile.

"You're a very good son, Balefire. You are the part of him that keeps him human. That little light inside of him that still glows. It's his love for you. Hold out your hand." She said and gestured with her wand. When he held it out she tossed him a bean that had a similar appearance to a moonstone.

"What is it?" asked Balefire examining the bean

"A magic bean. The very last one that is known to our kind. The others got away from us. You just use it wisely, and follow wherever it leads you. It will save you both." Said the Blue Fairy then she sent one more glance Balefire's way and disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Blue Fairy regarded Balefire for quite a while before she spoke.

"Balefire you were to use that bean to go to the land without magic, may I ask what happened?" The Blue Fairy eyed him cautiously.

"We were in the woods and I made a portal with the bean… then as I was going through he caught me and, and he tried to pull me out while I tried to pull him in. Then he let go like a coward and the bean dumped me here!" Bae explained the best he could trying, and failing, to keep his pent up anger repressed. "Reul Ghorm he just let go of me!"

The Blue Fairy let a rare moment of anger play across her face and then regained her composure.

"Balefire," the Blue Fairy started not really wanting to tell him this "Your father, well when he let go you were abandoned, nearly orphaned, and became a lost boy." She let stopped not wanting to tell him too much before he could absorb this.

Balefire got a look as if he was to cry on his face and his legs gave out below him leaving him sitting in between the roots of the tree behind him, and then he really did start crying. He wasn't blubbering but there were lots of tear trails in the dirt on his face and he had a horrible pain in his heart, for when he closed his eyes all he could see now was his father letting go of his hand back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Now Balefire you need to know that while you are here you won't age and shall have a home with the lost boys, but the Dark One is known of here. If you wish them not to really know of you there is one thing I can offer you, a name. Peter Pan." The Blue Fairy then called back Tootles and sent them back to the camp.

_**I wrote this story for an English assignment and am seeing how it is received. Once I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter. I will roast marshmallows with your flames!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey sorry that it took me a while to respond I appreciate the reviews so im goona post two chapters for you ~~~Balefire-Morraine**_

As Tootles and Balefire were walking back to camp Tootles turned to Bae.

"So what is your name?" He asked "You never gave it before."

"My name is B-Peter Pan." Said Bae remembering the name the Reul Ghorm had given him to use in this realm if he chose.

"Nice name." replied Tootles turning it over in his head.

They had walked awhile longer before they saw the smoke,

"Oh not again" cried tootles when they saw the complete wreckage of the benders in the clearing along with one or two burnt bodies lying around the clearing with none of the lost boys in sight.

Balefire saw one of the bodies move and he tugged on Tootles sleeve, but Tootles just laughed and went over and rolled over the body revealing a hole just hardly bigger than the entrance to the small bender had been. Tootles slid in to the hole and after a worried look around Balefire followed suit pulling the body back over the hole as he went.

"What happened out there?" Tootles was asking the other lost boys when Bae entered the cavern which the boys had decorated identically like the benders despite the tree trying to grow through the middle.

"I-It was Hook again" said the lanky one after a pause

"He set the big bender on fire and attacked when we ran out" added the chubby one from the far side of the room where he was trying to re-sew his coon hat even though it was burnt beyond repair.

Then there was some thumping and a bit of dirt fell on their heads through cracks in the skins. While all the others huddled over by the chubby one Balefire went over and peeked out from under the body.

After a minute of looking around Bae saw a figure that he knew, that he had spent the majority of his life hating in the back of his mind. Killian Jones.

Balefire curled up in to a ball below the hole trying not to hyperventilate. Suddenly there was something awakened in him, and he had to avenge his mother and he wouldn't stop until he did.

After about an hour Hook had left and all the boys were talking quietly.

"So Peter this is Nibs," said Tootles gesturing to the short one "and this is Slightly," he continued pointing at the one with platinum hair "and finally this is Curly." He went over and clapped the chubby one on the back as he finished talking.

Bae said hello and introduced himself as Peter Pan then he got down to business.

"So why do all of you let Hook push you around? What is so scary about him?" asked Bae while the boys shifted uncomfortably

"Hook comes and goes," said Curly "He uses a sword like most pirates but, he has a hook that he keeps with him so close you'd think it was part of him. He likes to use it to cut people in the back of the neck slowly…" he trailed of making it obvious that they had lost friends to that hook.

"Well," started Balefire "Why not fight back for a change. You don't have to put up with this you know." Bae was on his feet now looking down at all of them "You can learn to fight and we can defeat Hook and his crew. We can _win_."

Slowly all the other boys stood up and joined Balefire raising their water skins.

"We will fight!" they all cried

"With Peter as our leader!" cried Tootles and everyone gave signs of consent.

Balefire stayed and celebrated with the others until he could slip away and out the hole in the celling.

Once out Bae tried to clear his head. _What had I been thinking_? He wondered, _I can't lead those boys on anything._ Balefire paced until he heard the same sort of bells he heard when the Reul Ghorm appeared to him. He turned around to see a fairy unlike the others in every way.

She was fair and appeared to be his age with straight black hair, olive-ish dark toned skin, and dark eyes. She was also not wearing the huge skirted dress that was almost a trademark of fairies. This one wore a dress of leaves that appeared almost like a tutu.

"Hi." Said Bae cautiously, not wanting her to leave

"Hello Balefire." Replied the fairy "I've been looking for you for a while you silly ass"

Bae was rather taken aback at this but still he was curious.

"Why, oh Fairy" he asked trying to stay formal though she wasn't

"Because I am _your_ fairy Bae." She came forward and flipped a curl of hair in to his eyes for him to blow away."

"How are you my fairy? I thought…"Balefire trailed off not really sure what he had thought

"You thought what? Hum? That all fairies were like your Reul Ghorm. No Balefire I am your Neverfairy, your first laugh." And then she laughed and spun in the air.

"Wait, my first laugh? That's…" Bae trailed off fairly confused about the situation and not really sure what he was saying.

"It's alright Balefire, you don't have to understand. I," she spun again and continued "am Tinkerbell."

Bae sat on a stump to processes this, something he appeared to need to do a lot lately. He was thoroughly confused about the entire situation and needed a minute to get everything straight in his head. One thing he noticed was that though she looked different she reminded him of Morraine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Balefire walked through the forest with his father all the while watching a group of children playing with swords and having a "battle"

"Why don't you join in, Bae?" Rumplestilskin pointed at the group of children. "I have some business nearby that would bore you."

"Alright" said Balefire and Rumplestilskin went on his way to a house up the hill.

Bae went down to the children but when he approached they all scattered leaving Balefire alone. He sat down on a log to wait for his father to come back. After a minute he was joined by Morraine.

"Balefire" she started but decided not to say what she had been starting to say.

"Careful, Morraine." He said spitefully "You don't want to be seen with me. I'm dangerous"

"They're just scared of your Papa." She moved closer to him "But I'm not. You won't let him hurt me. I don't think he's so bad anyway. I saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the fighting. It was like a miracle."

"Now he's getting worse every day." Bae looked and turned back to Morraine "But he said he'd change back if I find a way. I just don't know where to look."

"Reul Ghorm" said Morraine remembering something

"What?" Asked Balefire looking at her imploringly

"I heard about it when I was in the trenches." She paused recalling it. "The other soldiers talked about it. Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night. The original power."

"Bigger than Papa, or worse than Papa?" Asked Balefire, hopeful that the Reul Ghorm could really help him

"Bigger than anything." she said then the two heard a crack in the distance "He's coming back good luck to you." Then Morraine left quickly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Peter! Where are you!" came from below and Balefire was pretty sure it was Nibs's voice. Sure enough after a minute Nibs's head poked out the hole. "Come back down Peter we're making supp-Is that a Neverfairy!"

Bae nodded and went over to the hole and motioned Nibs to get down and out of the way. After Balefire went down Tinkerbell flew after him trying to keep herself unseen at the moment.

"Guys, Peter's found his Neverfairy!" Shouted Nibs though most had figured this out for themselves when Tinkerbell landed on his shoulder once he was inside and had brushed of the dirt on his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a year since Peter Pan had come to Neverland and he had all but forgotten his other life and other name, he was now the brave and rash leader of the lost boys though he still saw Rumplestilskin let go when he closed his eyes. It had been a year full of raids on the lost boys by Hook and pranks and ambushes on Hook by the lost boys, and though both parties were willing to fight it never came to that.

One day when they were all going through the tree, Peter had insisted upon putting a hollowed tree over the hole and surrounding it with shrubs so that it was unnoticeable, there was a great deal of noise coming from the path to the clearing and all the boys but Peter rushed to get below ground believing it to be the pirates. Peter on the other hand was curious and he made himself scarce so he could watch the path.

Peter watched as two small boys that looked alike entered the clearing cowering and looking around both were slight with black hair and a similar skin tone to Tink as well as tilted blue eyes that were cold as ice. Peter made himself known to them and, without a word, ushered them in to the home under the ground where all the boys were hiding for though they could fight well they were still cowards at heart.

"We have more soldiers!" cried Peter while the two little boys looked around.

Tinkerbell flew over and landed on Peter's shoulder eying the boys as if they might be animals rather than children, but Tink just hardly put up with the lost boys as she was there for Peter.

"What are your names men!" barked Peter in a way that made them cower more and when they did not reply Peter turned to Nibs "Just bring them to the fairies then." And he promptly lost interest.

Nibs took them to the tree for the Blue Fairy to explain to the boys just as she had with Peter when he arrived, tough the little ones did not take it as hard as Peter had. They were actually sort of happy with the circumstances, namely not ageing and a home, the latter of which they had not before had in their realm.

Once they had returned Peter asked them again.

"What are your names men?" he demanded but they were unable to answer as they did not know them, though they were sure they had them. "Very well, I suppose we could torture them out of you." Said Peter when neither boy said anything.

After Peter's threat they were quick to explain that they really didn't know much about themselves as they had been abandoned in a kingdom in the far side of the enchanted forest and never had a family and also that they were transported here when they drank water from a lake said to return things lost to you and that they had wanted a family.

While the other boys were touched by this Peter scoffed

"This is not a family, families have parents. Grown-ups." Peter laughed a bit more until Tinkerbell flicked him in the ear.

"They mean a family as in people who love them." Said Tink quietly in his ear and Peter sobered up though he did make a look when Tinkerbell said love.

A few hours later after the twins had settled in Peter went off with Tink as he had been doing for months. During these times Tinkerbell was teaching, or trying to teach, Peter to fly.

At first Tinkerbell had not wanted Peter to even know that there was the possibility for him to fly but had accidentally mentioned it to him and he begged her for months until she was sick of it and caved, but Peter was not a good student. Flying was simple really you just sprinkle on some fairy dust and imagine your feet leaving the ground after that you should be good as gold but something was weighing him down and he couldn't leave the ground.

Peter knew what was keeping him on the ground though. It was the image that he saw whenever he closed his eyes, the memory of Rumplestilskin letting go and abandoning him in an unknown world. But still he couldn't shake it and Tinkerbell said that if he is still on the ground tomorrow she will no longer try to teach him.

Peter so desperately wanted to fly as it would give him an advantage on Hook and also allow him to leave Neverland to find the land without magic. So after Tink flew off Peter went to the Blue Fairy.

"Reul Ghorm?" he called still using her other name "are you here?" he knocked on the tree and stepped back and the Blue Fairy appeared before him just as she had when he first came here.

"Yes Balefire?" the Blue Fairy replied and Peter winced at the sound of his true name.

"I need you to help me fly." He said rather urgently "please it is the key to everything for me. There are memories holding me down. Please, I need to fly!"

Though she was unsure as to whether or not it was a good decision Peter's heart was true so she granted his with and buried the memories in the back of his head.

"Now try Balefire." She said sprinkling a bit of fairy dust on his head and almost instantly he began to hover above the ground and before you knew it he was zooming around the tree tops towards Hook's ship.

Peter slowed as he approached the ship and he took a moment to realize that there was a huge whirlpool forming beside the ship sucking it down. Peter hung in the air and watched awed as the pirate ship disappeared in to the sucking vortex of water. Slowly the whirlpool closed and Peter realized that there was no wood floating on the surface of the water like there should be. He flew down and ducked his head under water and there was nothing down there but a mermaid staring perplexedly at the sea floor.

Peter flew back to the home under the ground mulling it over until he realized that Hook had a portal of some sort and that if he could get it he could go on to the land without magic or back to the enchanted forest for his father. But first he would need to wait for Hook to return, and when he dose it will be on.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had been plotting for the entire four years that Hook had been gone so when Slightly came running back to camp yelling "Hook is back!" it only took half an hour to put a plan in motion that would bring them an informant. But, plans can always change

Everything had been going fine until the point at which Nibs was to go on to the ship and toss himself and a lone pirate off board. Nibs had been in position on the side of the ship ready to board when he heard I pirate crying in the cabin next to him. Nibs looked in to see Hook dry sobbing over a picture off a woman.

This sight shocked Nibs enough that his hand slipped, knocked the porthole loose, and then fell in to the water below. Creating a splash that brought the crew's attention to the port side of the ship. But Nibs quickly pulled some seaweed over his head and after a minute they went back to their duties on board.

Nibs swam back to shore and had to quickly defend himself before Peter's head popped off. Once Peter heard the news he formulated a new plan and laid in wait for a better time to strike, a time when Hook would be off guard.

It took Peter longer than he had thought to come up with a time to get at Hook. Actually it took him over two hundred years for the perfect time to arise. And the lost boys had to endure two hundred years of pirate attacks and long watches set by Peter.

Peter had changed in this time as well. He hardly talked to anyone but Tinkerbell other than to give orders and he slept in the treetops with the Neverfairies more often than he slept in the home underground. The lost boys no longer came to Peter for everything and when one of them was especially unsociable the common saying was "Stop being Pan." Peter was unaware of all of this and for centuries his only focus was Hook.

On this particular day Peter was going about his usual areal sweep of the island when he spotted something out of the ordinary, Hook on the ship deck alone and the crew was following the trail to the lost boys clearing. Ordinarily Peter would put this of as an attack, the pirates knew where the watch tower was, but Hook always came with on such excursions. Peter could tell that this was the best chance he would get at him and went to retrieve his sword from its hiding place along the shore.

Once he had his sword Peter had to do some fast thinking and formulate a plan as how to get on the ship and in to the captain's quarters without being seen. Peter thought for a moment then he remembered the porthole that Nibs had knocked lose when Hook had returned.

Peter flew low and peeked in to the room to check that it was empty then, when he saw that it was indeed empty, he climbed in to the room and re-secured the porthole behind him.

It only took a minute or two for Hook to enter the cabin and Peter stood hidden where the door met the wall and watched him for a minute.

There was something different about him that Peter could not quite place while he watched him walk over to the porthole and look out at the ocean. Peter slowly crept out of his hiding place sword drawn and ready to kill. Then he noticed what was wrong, Hook's right hand was gone, and in its place was his beloved hook. He paused and his sword drooped, this made him a bit more reluctant. As Peter debated morality Hook turned around and glared at him.

"Well, well," He started his voice wavering but it strengthened as he spoke "Peter. Pan. To what do I owe the _pleasure _today." With every sentence he took a step forward with his hook held aloft threateningly.

"You owe be the pleasure of taking your life!" cried Peter pushing back with his sword

"You see Peter," said Hook questioningly while he stopped to shine his hook "I am in no position to owe you anything."

"Oh, are you sure!" shouted Peter, he was really angry now "You killed my mother when I was four! Or did that just slip your mind Killian!"

Hook stepped backwards, shocked at the use of his real name. he stared at Peter for a minute trying to figure out whom this kid was that thought he had killed his mother.

"I have never killed a woman in my life." Said Hook putting his hand on his heart.

"Really, does _Milah_ jog your memory." Peter brandished his sword in Hook's face

"Milah," said Hook reeling then realization was in his eyes "You're her Balefire, her little boy."

"What does it matter to you!" Peter was still angry and the use of his name infuriated him more

"Balefire, Peter which ever you prefer," started Hook trying not to offend him. "I did not kill Milah. No, I loved her. She came with me here. You could have seen her had you not decided to make war on us. She always worried about you." Hook was unable to continue and had to sit down.

" If she came with you then where is she now? what have you done to her!?" Peter was frantic at the thought of his mother being alive now.

"She's gone Balefire. Killed by a crocodile, the same that took my hand" Hook's eyes were downcast as he did not enjoy reliving that day

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Milah supported Killian as they lead Rumplestilskin on board the ship.

"Milah what happened?" asked a crew member

"Fetch some water." Ordered Milah ignoring the question

"Get the captain water!" shouted another crew member as he helped Milah support Killian

"And get me that prisoner from below deck along with the booty he carried. Now!" Milah concluded her string of orders

"Bring up the prisoner!" shouted the crew member again

"all right get your sorry arse up there." Said another crewmember as he pushed the trader up the stairs from below.

Milah showed Rumplestilskin a magic bean that the trader had had when they captured him. Rumplestilskin made a grab for it and Milah tossed it to Killian.

" You asked to see it, Said Killian turning the bean over in his hand, then he made a fist around it "and now you have."

"Do we have a deal?" asked Milah "Can we go our separate ways?"

"Do you mean," said Rumplestilskin doing that thing with his hands "Do I forgive you? Can I move on?" he scratched his chin "Perhaps, Perhaps. I can see you are truly in love."

"Thank you." Milah walked over towards Killian

"Just one question." he said stepping forward

"What do you want to know?" asked Milah turning around to face Rumplestilskin again

"How could you leave Bae?" he asked threateningly taking a step towards Milah with each word "Do you know what it was like walking home that night,"

"Rumple." Said Milah asking for forgiveness

"Knowing that I had to tell our son," Rumplestilskin disregarded her

"Please." Milah took a step forward.

"That his mother was dead?" He was extremely angry now

"I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward." Said Milah "I Knew that."

"You left him!" screamed Rumplestilskin "You abandoned him!"

"And there's not a day that goes by," said Milah hand on her heart "that I don't feel sorry for that."

"Sorry isn't enough!" screamed Rumplestilskin but he was calming down "You let him go."

"I let my misery cloud my judgment" said Milah, hand dropping

"Why," asked Rumplestilskin angrily "Were you so miserable?"

"Because I never loved you." Said Milah defiantly and Rumplestilskin plunged his hand in to her chest to rip out her heart.

"Milah!" Killian tried to stop him but Rumplestilskin magically flung him against the mast and tied him there "No!" Killian used his hook to free himself and he rushed to catch Milah as she fell when Rumplestilskin ripped out her heart.

"I love you." Said Milah looking up in to Killian's eyes, then Rumplestilskin crushed her heart in to dust and Milah died.

"No." mumbled Killian "You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less a coward."

"I'll have what I came for now." Said Rumplestilskin ignoring Killian's mumbles

"You'll have to kill me first." Said Killian turning around and standing up.

" Ah-ah! I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you sonny boy." Rumplestilskin cuts of Killian's right hand and he falls to the ground gripping the stump. "I want you alive because I want you to suffer like I did." He then turned to walk away but Killian shoved his hook in to Rumplestilskin's chest "Killing me is gonna take a lot more than that, dearie." He pulled out the hook and handed it back to him.

"Even demons can be killed." Said Killian "I will find a way."

"Well, good luck living long enough." Said Rumplestilskin and then he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Then you can live in your misery." said Peter still hating the pirate then he walked out the door and flew away. What Hook didn't know was that Peter had found the draw with the beans while they talked and pocketed all but one.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter had been in London for a week and still had not shaken the feeling that he was there on borrowed time. Also even though this was the land without magic the few things he brought with that had magical properties still worked, these being a small pouch of fairy dust and 7 or 8 magic beans.

One day when he was flying up to a roof top so that he might make camp for the night he was spotted by a girl of the same age as him and she stayed by the alley window all morning in hopes of seeing the flying boy again. This girl happened to be Wendy Darling a fairly spoilt and selfish girl with dreams of grandeur and magic, on being flight.. And when Peter Flew down again she opened the window and called out to him.

Now before he left the Blue Fairy had come to Peter and told him to try and not let anyone see magic were he to accidentally bring some with, so when Peter heard the girl call out to him he froze.

"Hullo boy" called Wendy when he did not reply and Peter turned and stared at her. "Do you wish to come in and have some food?" she asked trying not to mention the fact he was flying. Peter nodded still a bit unsure and Wendy opened the window more and stepped back so he could come in.

Peter looked around and then, hesitantly, climbed in through the window. Wendy lead Peter up to her room and then got him a few biscuits from the stash in her room. Peter took a tentative bite from a biscuit and then devoured all of them while Wendy watched. After this he went over to Wendy's window seat and sat down looking at the sky.

" How were you doing that before?" Wendy asked " Flying I mean."

"It's easy," he said "just focus on happy memories and sprinkle some fairy dust on your head." Peter shook his head like a dog little sparkles flew everywhere.

Wendy clapped and tried to catch a little to sprinkle on her head.

"Wendy," came a boy's voice from outside "can we come in?"

"Hide!" whispered Wendy and Peter looked around and then flew up and hid above the light on the ceiling then poked his head out and nodded to Wendy. "Ok, you can come in."

The door opened and Wendy's brothers John and Michael came in to the room. They both sat down on her bed.

"What do you want?" asked Wendy swinging the door shut.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged

"Nothing really." Said John while Michael lay back on her bed and looked at the light.

As Michael stared at the light a small shower of fairy dust fell on his face and he stood up trying to brush it off. Wendy could see Peter from where she was and he was trying to retie his fairy dust pouch.

"Something fell on me, Wendy" said Michael who was shimmering slightly with fairy dust. "It came from the light. I wish I could see up there to know what it was." He added absently as he continued brushing off the dust. His brother and sister meanwhile watched in amazement as he floated up eye level with Peter.

Michael looked up, and saw Peter and was about to yell when Peter clamped a hand over his mouth. Then Peter came down and pulled Michael with him. When they were both on the ground they all crowded Peter wanting to fly. Peter could see there was no use in denying them and shook a small amount on to both Wendy's and John's heads. They flew around the room for a while before they wanted to go outside once out the wind picked up and they all grabbed hold of Peter to keep from blowing away.

It was then that it happened. You see as Peter was still a lost boy he was still tied to Neverland and would always be returned until he no longer was one and someone wanted him. Peter had been away long enough that Neverland reached out and grabbed him in a sense and it pulled, and the Darling children, back to Neverland. One minute the group was flying over the channel and the next they were over the sea flying back towards Neverland.

Peter realized what happened and brought the children down in the clearing were the tree was. Slightly had been keeping guard in the watch tower and when he saw the old daredevil smile on Peter's face he jumped around.

"Peter's back!" he yelled meaning it in more ways than one for the old fun Peter was back and he was no longer obsessed with revenge.

The lost boys stormed Peter and the Darlings and cheered that the real Peter had returned.

The darling boys settled in quite well with the lost boys but Wendy was another story. Wendy was set on making herself queen of the island and she got the lost boys to bow to her rather easily but Peter refused, he told her that Neverland was not meant to have a ruler and he set about trying to get Wendy and her brothers home.

After one hundred years something happened to increase Peter's efforts. Peter felt the cord connecting him to Neverland sever and he knew that he could leave. But he couldn't leave Wendy in Neverland.

Peter resisted Wendy for 7 more years, then he came up with the perfect plan. He subjected to her rule and asked her and her brothers to walk with him one day. Peter took Wendy, John, and Michael to the beach where he said he had something to show them. Peter had them wade out in to the shallows where Hook's ship had once been docked he then dropped the final bean in the water, he had given each lost boy one and destroyed the rest, and they all stood around it. Tinkerbell had been trying to talk Peter out of this and she flew over and grabbed his hair trying to pull him away.

But it was too late and the portal sucked all five of them in.

The portal dumped Peter in the woods near a dinner off the side of some highway and a new name and life appeared in his memory but he did not know why. All he knew was that it was more likely that he would make it in this land if he listened to that name and that life rather than his own.

At that moment Peter Pan became Neal Cassidy.


	6. Chapter 6

Neal had been in the land without magic for twenty years and after his stunt with people from the enchanted forest had dredged it up he had not been completely able to bury his other lives. He always wondered what had happened to Emma but he was not going down that road at the chance of running in to his father who he had watched for a year when he could still fly and discovered that he had not changed despite losing his power.

At the moment Neal was sitting in a little pizzeria down the street from his apartment waiting for the waitress to come and take his order.

"Welcome to Mario's can I take your order?" came the voice of the server behind him and Neal turned around.

"Tink!?" whispered Neal shocked by the figure from his past standing in front of him. She nodded and he stood up and hugged her tightly. "I had given up on finding you." he said when he let go off her.

"So had I." she exclaimed. She took a step back and looked him over "Oh, Bae you're all grown up!" she exclaimed like a proud parent.

"Tink, its Neal here. Neal Cassidy." Neal sat down and Tinkerbell sat in the chair next to him.

"And here I'm Tamara. Nice to Meet you Neal." She stuck out her hand giggling a bit

"Nice to meet you Tamara." Neal broke down laughing too

They caught each other up on the details of their lives from when they'd lost each other to now and Neal found himself falling in love just as he had with Emma and they began dating. After maybe half a year Neal saved up enough money to propose.

He took Tamara out to a fancy dinner and cheesy-ly had the waiter slip the ring in to her wine glass. After She said yes they went to her house and he stayed the night.

When Neal got home the next morning he found the window stuck open and when he tried to close it he dropped his phone on to the fire escape of the apartment below. Neal put his head in his hands, that was the 5th time this month. Then a dove dropped a postcard on to his windowsill.

The postcard simply says _Broken_. Neal then flipped the post card over to reveal a clock tower that he knows well and the words _Greetings from StroryBrooke_.

1


	7. Authors Note

_**Authors Note: Hi, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update I had all the chapters and just forgot to upload. I am not all that proud of my last chapters from **_Wendy in Neverland_** on. I originaly wrote this for a school assignment and had run out of time, so I wrote them in a rush. I also have my final copy that they made me cut down to 1,200 words (I only made it to 2,400) and got an A on. I Need my readers to tell me 2 things #1 Do you all want a redo of the long story's second half and #2 Do you want the short version posted as an extra to this story. I really love your feedback and hope to get lots of reviews you can also go vote on my page I am putting up a poll.**_

_**Love to my readers and have a happy rest of the second season-**__**Balefire-Morraine**_


End file.
